Remember When It Rained
by Navy Babe
Summary: Mac goes out running and finds hope.


Remember When it Rained

Disclaimer: JAG and its characters still don't belong to me. After a few months of therapy I'm starting to accept it! ï The song 'Remember When it Rained' isn't mine either, and is sung by the talented Josh Groban.

Author's Notes: Just a little songfic that I came up with.....not much else to say!

She couldn't sleep again. She didn't know what it was this time that kept her up, she imagined that it could be a number of things, things that were deeply imbedded in her subconscious, things that she didn't want to think about. She sighed heavily as she threw the covers off her body, and got up to find her running clothes. She put on some sweats and a tee-shirt, and pulled her hair up in a ponytail.

It was early in the morning, too early for anyone of a sane mind to be up. She laughed wryly, thinking that this just confirmed what she had always thought, that she was crazy. She settled into the familiar rhythm, the sound of her footfalls on the pavement oddly comforting.

She just wanted this to take her away, to take away all her thoughts. Everything in her life was so complicated, and confusing right now, and she just wanted to run. If she hadn't had a job, she would have just left, hopped on a plane for somewhere that sounded promising. But she knew that running didn't help, she had tried it once before.

And he had followed her. She shook her head, not wanting to think about anything, especially not him. She increased her pace, wanting to outrun her thoughts and memories. Why couldn't she run from them?

The thoughts of him caught up to her, despite her efforts. He was so sweet and caring, and she knew that she couldn't leave him hanging for much longer. She had to tell him what she wanted. She shook her head once more, trying to purge her mind of all these thoughts. Thoughts complicated things, she just wanted to feel.

'Wash away the thoughts inside

That keep my mind away from you.

No more love and no more pride

And thoughts are all I have to do.'

She felt the rain, but didn't pay it any mind. She didn't care, she just wanted to run. She could feel the burning in her lungs, and in her legs, but she didn't care. She had to keep on going. She had to keep running.

She wanted to give him the answer he wanted, the answer that she knew they both needed. But too much was going on in her life. She was over Clay, she knew that much, but Clay was just the beginning of her problems. With her health, she wasn't sure if she could offer Harm what he wanted, what he needed. Even if she had her health, she wasn't sure if she was good enough for him.

She kept running, determined to forget her problems, if only for a minute. Her feet began aching, and the burning in her lungs increased. She looked up to the sky as her tears began falling, blending in with the rain. When did her life become such a mess?

'Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.

Felt the ground and looked up high

And called your name.

Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.

In the darkness I remain.'

Her legs gave out, and she fell to the pavement. She turned her face to the sky once more, the tears running freely. "Harm..." She cried out softly.

He was out running, knowing that it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to be out this early, but he figured that he was safe. He knew how to defend himself, and you didn't often hear about male joggers being attacked, especially 6'4" Naval officers. He was trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts. It was beginning to be too much, and he needed to get away.

He saw a woman sitting in the middle of the path, and he immediately jumped to the worst conclusion. He increased his pace, and as he drew closer to the woman, he recognized the familiar figure. It was Mac. He sped up just a little bit once more, now incredibly worried.

She heard footfalls behind her, and was going to turn around, and stand up, but she just couldn't find the strength. She was physically and emotionally drained. She knew that she should be scared, but she wasn't. She just....didn't care.

He sank to his knees beside her, putting a soft hand on her shoulder, so that he wouldn't scare her. "Mac?" He asked quietly. She turned to him, not making an effort to hide her tears, knowing that he probably couldn't tell anyway. But the second his gaze fell on her swollen red eyes, he knew what she had been doing, and gathered her in his arms.

She seemed to soak up his warmth, attempting to draw his strength into her. For once, she was at peace. She felt safe and loved in his arms. Tears kept on falling, but this time it was out of hope. Everything seemed so perfect at this moment, and she thought that something might actually come of it.

'Tears of hope run down my skin.

Tears for you that will not dry.

They magnify the one within

And let the outside slowly die.'

Harm was alarmed when he felt the woman in his arms start shaking, and he looked down to see that she had started crying again. "Sarah, what's the matter?" He asked carefully, not loosening his grip on her.

She looked up at him, the tears still running down her face. "For once, I think that something is finally right." She murmured. She gave him a weak smile, and he brought a hand up to her cheek, brushing away her tears as he always had. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime Sarah." He replied quietly, as he gently grasped her arms, pulling her up with him. "Now let's get you home, you shouldn't be out here in this rain."

She looked at him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I'm fine Harm. A little rain never hurt anyone."

'Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.

I felt the ground and looked up high

And called your name.

Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.

In the water I remain

Running down

Running down

Running down

Running down

Running down

Running down

Running down'

Author's Notes: Hope that you liked it! Please review and let me know your thoughts! I'm trying to finish chapters to some of my other stories, so I'm hoping to get those up soon, if anyone still cares! Thanks for reading!


End file.
